1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphones and more particularly, to a headset having sound-box type earphone housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular commercial earphones include earplug type earphones, ear-hang type earphones, and headset type earphones. When using earplug type earphones, the earphones are respectively inserted into the external auditory canals of the ears. The user's ears may feel uncomfortable after a long use of the earplug type earphones. Ear-hang type earphones are comfortable in use. However, loud external noises may interfere with the sound effect of the ear-hang type earphones. Headset type earphones have the same drawback as ear-hang type earphones. Further, headset type earphones are more expansive, and inconvenient to carry. Further, headset type earphones do not allow the user to change the speakers.